


What Have I Done?

by lieforfun



Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slenderblogs
Genre: Angst, Gore, I'm a horrible person, I'm just that kind of person, M/M, Pink Panties, Rape Mentions, Sadness, Sequal, Vinny is angry, a lot of crying, evan is sad, evan is sad and angry, gore? kind of, habit is well habit, it's dark thirty right now, just a lot of angst, there's no happy ending, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's me, Evan."<br/>"No it's not." Vinny whispered. "Evan's gone." </p>
<p>Read my lovely friend's fic before this one and it will all make sense archiveofourown.org/works/5229278/chapters/12059063?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47750345<br/>(PS warning explicit content in that one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229278) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Basically what happened is I'm on a Slenderverse high and I was reading some EverymanHYBRID fics and I came across one called "Humiliation". I read it and I'm like, hey, I wanna see Evan's reaction to finding out what HABIT did to Vinny. And then there wasn't another chapter and I may have cried a little bit. BUT THEn I had this idea that hey, I could write a sequel! So I got my lovely friend CaughtAlwaysSleeping's permission and I wrote Evan's side of the story.  
> I hope that explains it haha!

Evan was surprised to wake up as himself. Habit was usually weak whenever they went to sleep, which was why he didn't let them sleep often, but he always managed to gain control before Evan reoriented himself. But for some reason Evan was the one to blink his eyes and stretch lightly. He was also the one to slowly grasp the fact that there was someone else in the bed.  
Confused, Evan turned to see the tensed body facing away from him. Evan realized that it was Vinny, who had moved as far away from the other as possible and covered himself in his jacket instead of crawling underneath the blankets. And for some reason, Evan noticed Vinny wore small...pink? Panties that hugged him tightly.  
/Oh, forgot to tell you./ Evan heard Habit's voice in his head, seemingly exhausted. /I kind of fucked him up. Pretty bad. You might wanna take him to a doctor or something./  
Evan's eyes widened, and his throat tightened.  
"What the fuck did you do?!"  
Evan sat up and looked over his best friend's body. Vinny was drawn into himself in a fetal position, with dry, crusted blood staining the jacket and drying on the man's arms and neck.  
"Vin?" Evan said quietly, almost not wanting him to respond. Vinny didn't make any suggestions that he had heard his friend. "Vince."  
Just barely, the beaten man shut his eyes tight into a wince, so small Evan almost didn't notice it.  
Tears began to gather in the shorter man's eyes as a lump formed in his throat. "It's me, Evan."  
"No it's not." Vinny whispered. "Evan's gone."  
He could feel his heart shatter from the absolute emptiness that came with Vinny's voice. What had he done? How hurt was Vinny, and was it possible that he could fix it?  
Evan moved himself out of the bed and picked up his pants from on the floor. The signs were just getting worse and worse. Was rape now on the list of things Habit had done while inside Evan's body?  
Evan pulled on his ripped blue jeans, feeling tears drip down his face. Once he zipped up, he walked across the hall to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. The blood he had found on Vinny was mostly dry, and wherever the cut, or cuts, were it was too late for stitches. Maybe Habit kept a stash of bandages somewhere in there as well.  
Evan flipped on the bathroom light, only to find a patch of dried blood on his hands and a small section of his face. He held his palm out in front of him, as if staring at it long enough would erase the horrible things he did. Visions of his friend in tears clouded his vision; Evan knew Habit was sending them to him. After a few seconds, Evan clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow.  
/Stop acting like you're being murdered./ Habit's perky voice interrupted the train of thought racing through his host's mind. /It's not even you that was ruined./  
"Get the fuck out of my head!" Evan screamed. "Stop making me hurt people!"  
/Well...I guess if you really want me gone...nah. I like it here. Your knife collection is the actual best./ Loud cackling was heard only inside Evan's head.  
"You fucking bastard!" Evan punched the mirror in front of him, feeling blood rush over his knuckles, and watching broken glass shower into the sink.  
Evan suddenly felt a surge of weakness ripping his breathe from him. "What's...going on...?" It was becoming difficult to move his arms, or even open his mouth to breathe.  
/I'm taking your body back, you idiot. You're going to kill yourself./  
"Oh, fuck no." Evan put as much power as he could into lifting his arms and putting them in the sink. "I gotta take care of Vinny, you cocksucking monster."  
/I think Vinny is the real cocksucker here. He seemed to take it easier than I expected./  
Evan paused, fury building higher and higher inside him. "Is that all you did?"  
/Yep. But, hey. I could do more tonight./  
"Not on my watch, you fucker. I'm going to make sure we aren't anywhere near Vinny tonight. Make it fucking impossible for you to find him. There is no way in hell I am letting you do this to him again."  
Habit didn't answer. Evan was fine with that.  
Evan gained his strength again as he held a washcloth underneath warm water and cleaned up his knuckles. After some scavenging, he found a first aid kit in the back of the pantry on the first floor. He fixed himself up first so he wouldn't bleed all over his friend, then brought the warm washcloth and first aid kit to the master bedroom where Vinny lay.  
Evan opened the door slowly and peaked in so as to not startle the other man. Vinny was now sitting up, cross legged on the bed; he had managed to find his clothes and put them on, the pink panties seemingly having disappeared.  
"Hi, Vinny."  
Vince glanced at Evan before looking toward the other wall.  
Evan swallowed. Blood had run down Vinny's entire neck, trailing into the collar of his shirt. A deep gash was worn just below Vinny's jaw, the creator of the blood stream.  
"I'm...I'm gonna clean you up." Evan stuttered. "I don't want you getting an infection."  
"You're incredible at acting, Habit. Have you ever thought of going into a career with it?"  
/Actually, yeah, but it's not me you're talking to./ Habit reared his ugly head.  
"I know it's gotta hurt but it needs to be bandaged."  
"Don't touch me." Evan managed to get two feet away from Vinny before his friend spoke. "Please. I don't want to do this again."  
"Vinny..." Evan said quietly. "I swear, it's me. I won't hurt you. You know I won't."  
"Bullshit." Vinny glared at him with more hatred than Evan had ever seen come from the usually apprehensive man. "I'm really fucking sick of this, Habit."  
Evan grit his teeth, turned his head away and cried out. "Fuck! Stop calling me that! I'm not fucking Habit! I'm not! I never fucking wanted to do this to you, Vin! Please let me help you....please... I just want to help you..."  
Tears were coming before he could stop them. Fat drops of salty liquid made their way down his cheeks, making him look as weak as he felt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
He stood there, wanting nothing more than to run as far away from Vinny as possible, but simultaneously tempted to drop onto the floor in a fetal position.  
"But...how did you get out?" Vinny asked lowly. "If you are Evan."  
"I don't know. I woke up able to move my own body."  
"He was tired." Vinny murmured. "Do you remember...what you-what he, did?"  
Evan swallowed, staining his cloth covered forearm with the wetness from his face. "Not much. Just...just a few random visions."  
Vinny pursed his lips, then pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.  
"I don't know if I want to be around you anymore." Vinny stared at the wall facing away from Evan. "I know I have to in case the Operator comes back around...but any little piece of trust I had for Habit has been shattered."  
"I know. But I'm gonna fix this. I'm going to leave you here; I'll take this body far away. I'll fight him for as long as I can. I won't let this happen again. But, you gotta let me help you right now."  
"But," Vinny winced. "This is his house. He could...He could fucking kill you, find another host with a huge knife collection. He'll come back."  
Evan swallowed again, visually. He couldn't seem to get the lump in his throat to go down. "I will not. Let him. Do anything. In my body. Again."  
Vinny stared at the broken man; the one with tears streaming down his face...the one who had seen himself do horrible, gruesome things and not be able to do anything about it. The one who had felt the texture of his infant child's bones under his teeth, who had skinned one of his best friends alive. The one who had almost no control of what the demon inside him did.  
"Okay." He replied softly.  
Evan could barely hear it over Habit cackling like a maniac in his head.  
/Shit, man. You gotta stop crying. Your masculinity is fading away fast./ Habit poked fun at Evan.  
It took everything in him to not fall into a ball of tears and angry cries, and instead walk up to his best friend to lay down the first aid kit. He flipped the plastic clips open and began to pull out a (rather large) band aid and a tube of neosporin for Vinny's neck. Evan held the washcloth away from the bed Vinny was sat on and squeezed the excess water onto the floor, hearing a furious cry from the creature inside his head. He then motioned for Vinny to to lean his head up so the other could wipe up the dry, and crusted blood from his neck.


End file.
